1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic maps and geographic information, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for marking up and redlining maps and geographic data on a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer implemented geographic information systems (GIS) are known in the art. Such GIS provide for the retrieval and display of geographic information (e.g., maps). Additionally, the ability to redline or mark up an architectural drawing is known in the art. Such redlining capabilities allow a user to superimpose or draw a shape, text, or other information on an existing drawing. However, the use of a GIS on a personal digital assistant (PDA) and marking up or redlining a map displayed on a PDA are not known or disclosed in the art.
Field/utility technicians such as gas company employees, salespersons, plumbers, insurance adjusters, or any type of employment that requires travel to different locations, often utilize or require access to maps and geographic information. Further, such technicians often need to interact with and markup or redline a map to refer to at a later time. For example, a plumber/contractor may want to determine where the main gas line or water line on a street is located. Additionally, if the main gas line or water line is not in the location specified in the map (or such data is not available), the plumber/contractor may want to markup the map to indicate where the gas line or water line is located. While out in the field, the technicians often do not have a network connection, and carrying a laptop or desktop computer is cumbersome and impractical. Thus, it is desirable to have a small (handheld) portable computing device with the capabilities to display, interact, and markup geographic information both online and offline.
Prior art handheld computing devices (also referred to as palm PCs or personal digital assistants (PDAs)), are often used to access and utilize personal information. Many handheld computing devices are available in today's marketplace. Typically, handheld computing devices are only slightly larger than the size of one's palm (hence, the name palm PC) and have a small display screen for viewing a plethora of items. Software can be installed on a PDA to provide enhanced functionality. For example, a personal productivity tool may be installed to provide access to a calendar, contacts, email, Internet browsing, audio books, and audio recording capabilities. Card slots may also be available to provide additional memory or other functions (e.g. a modem). Additionally, some PDAs have infrared (IR) ports for communication.
The PDA environment, however, poses several challenges for geographic information systems and markup/redlining in terms of memory, storage, processor speeds, wireless transmission rates, and display attributes. For example, PDAs commonly only maintain 96K or less of memory, 2 Mb (megabytes) or less storage, a 13 MHz processor speed, and a black and white or gray scale display mechanism. Displaying a map and maintaining the ability to redline or markup a map on a PDA must be within such limitations.
Thus, there is a need for a geographic information system that overcomes the above described deficiencies on a portable handheld electronic device such as a PDA.